Lost
by Evra787
Summary: This is a story about Rachel Roth trying to get past her traumas after she is enrolled in the justice league's school for gifted teens now she will have to deal with new challenges and feelings she's never felt before. Rated M for language and possible lemon in future chapters,this is my first Fan fiction Please take it easy on me but I would love feed back RavenxRobin BBrae


It had been 9 years since my mother had been murdered, and I had been on the run with my father, ever since. Having Satan as a father was hell in more ways than one.

"Rachel! Where are you!" I could sense him approaching me. *Slap*

"Damn bitch!" I immediately felt the stinging pain that was kindling up my face. "I just received a call from your school. They said they need to have a 'Parent teacher conference' What the fuck did you do!" I stared at the ground refusing to look up, letting an awkward pause of silence pass. "ANSWER ME!"

" I… I didn't do anything.." I whispered quietly "This girl in my class was copying off my chemistry test I...I didn't know." A single tear fell off my face hitting the floor next to my feet. The tear wasn't of shock nor was it of fear, but of how hard the slap was that it had caused one of my eyes to tear up. The slap itself didn't bother me though I was used to this kind of treatment.

" You really are your mother's child! You're idiotic, you couldn't notice that girl copying. You good for nothing!" I looked up at my father. I could see a vein popping out of his neck. His long white hair was pulled into a high, neat ponytail. He had just gotten off of work and was already angry.

"Now I have to miss work! Who do you expect to keep your incompetent ass clothed!"

He had insulted me many time before, but not once has he brought up my deceased mother, and that just didn't rub me the right way. "Please don't talk about my mother that way." I whispered feeling the anger boil up inside me "You have no right to talk about her." I kept a calm voice hoping my words wouldn't aggravate him.

His eyes widened, snarling at me he began to move towards me. "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT!"

I couldn't stop myself from saying my next words "I am my mother's daughter and you have no right to speak about my mother. The woman you raped, the women you abused for so many years!"

He launched himself at me grabbing onto a fist full of my long blue hair. "YOUR MOTHER WAS A IDIOT, A FREAK AND A WHORE, SHE WAS WEAK, JUST LIKE YOU!"

He's word set heavy in my heart. "FUCK YOU" I spit in his face not caring about the consequences.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT!" he pushed me back against a table knocking over a vase. "You will learn to respect your father!"

I laughed "You are NOT my father! A father raises, protects and cares for their child! I will never consider you my father!"

He smashed my face against the table splitting my open my lip. Tossing me to the ground he pulled chunks of hair out, tangling on his fingers . A metallic taste of blood seep into my mouth. Everything became very blurry, It became very hard for me to focus on anything.

Suddenly I felt his weight crushing me. "You will learn to respect me!" He whispered directly into my ear. His left hand wrapped around my neck, while he let the other roam freely on my breast.

Chuckling I looked him directly in the eye. "What are you going to do? Beat me? Rape me? Again? Kill me like you did my mother! You can try but I won't let you, not anymore! I'll show you how "weak" I really am." I watched my father begin to tug off my black tee shirt. He slipped my hand in my bra squirming frantically I felt hatred boiling up inside me.

Usually I don't do anything during these 'episodes' but today everything felt different, I began to searching frantically for something to hit him with. Anything.

I noticed the vase on the floor next to me, it was just of of arms reach, but that didn't stop me from reaching for it. "GET OFF OF ME!" I screamed causing the vase to explode. My eyes became white and a dark field caused him to hit the wall across the room.

I stood up, blood dripped off my lips making soft pelts against the floor. "YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!"

I could see the fear in his eyes, and a overwhelming sense of pleasure came with that view. It was a fear that I used to feel once. My emotions were taking over. The dark field was consuming Trigon.

"Rachel! …. You're. … going to kill me!" he gasped for breath. His look of fear turned to one of delight, chuckling at me blood spewing from his mouth. I wondered to myself if I was imaging everything, it all felt so real.

" See father I'm not as weak as you view me!" I laughed but I couldn't stop myself from continuing my act of aggression. All I could think about was the pain he had put me through.

"Do ... i...t Rachel kill… your father.." but I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to eliminate him! I wasn't like him. Yet I could get myself to stop either.

All of a sudden a sense a group of people surrounding me. I look over to the right and I saw a guy in mask staring at me. His hair was spiked up and he was wearing green tights, black ankle boots some greens glove and a black and yellow cape.

"kill me!" Trigon screamed laughing hysterically .

I stared at the guy, my eyes wide. Tears streamed down my face. I wanted to let him know I was trying to stop, I wanted to tell him I couldn't stop, but the only words that would form was " Help me!" with those word my power took control of me, the darkness surrounded me causing me to black out.


End file.
